Stranger To This Danger
by xInThisPlacex
Summary: Shaun is a depressed gay teenager with no friends until the day he gets put in a group with the most popular guy in the school and his step brother Andy and Bradie. This small thing changes his life completly and he is happy... At least for a while. R&R? Short Stack fanfiction. Shandy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Shaun's POV

Light beamed threw my window and into my room as my Mother pulled back the blinds in an attempt to wake me up. I must have slept through my alarm.

"Get up Shaun or you will be late for school." She said flatly walking out of the room.

"Good morning to you too." I sarcastically mumbled to myself.

I turned around and looked at my clock on my bedside table checking the time. I had slept through my alarm.

I was definitely going to be late for school. Unless someone drove me. I walk to school usually but maybe not today. But the chance of that is very low since Dad would already be at work and Mum wouldn't care if I'm late. Mum does drive my little brother to school though. Because it's in the same direction as her work. Liam had started high school this year and he goes to a different school then me. He goes to a private expensive school while I'm sent off to a shitty public one. The reason being because my parents say they can't afford to send us both to a private school so they chose to send the youngest... and the most loved. Liam is always favoured and loved more than me. I do love Liam though. He is the only person who is ever happy to have me around.

I sighed and got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe and got out my clothes for the day. A black shirt a pair of skinny jeans and my converse. I made sure to grab a jacket as well, even though it was supposed to be a nice day today, to cover my cuts. Yes, I self-harm. I am also gay and get teased about both these things a lot at school. I'm known as a "gay emo" and have no friends at all. The only friend I really have is my cousin Amber. But she moved to England two years ago and since I live in Australia it is hard to stay in contact especially because she is always busy with friends. We talk through text every now and then.

My family don't know I'm gay or an "emo". If they found out I was gay my Dad would kick me out. I can't imagine what shit I'd be in if they found out I self-harm.

I quickly got dressed and ready and went downstairs.

"Good morning Shaun." Liam happily greeted me from where he was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Morning Liam. How di-" I was going to ask him how he had slept but Mum interrupted like I wasn't even there.

"Come on Liam we better go." She said grabbing her handbag and keys.

"Mum. Would you mind driving me to school today so I'm not late? "I asked her testing my luck.

"Of course not! It's your fault you slept in and you're going to be late!" I knew it.

"O.k." I answered.

"And for goodness sake Shaun don't forget your keys today! Poor Mrs Wittleson across the road having to be disrupted by you." She said and then walked out the door Liam right behind her.

I forgot my house key on Friday and went across the road to Mrs Wittleson's house to ask her if Mum had ever told her where she kept the spare key and then she made me stay at her house while waiting for Liam's friend to drop him home. Then we broke through the toilet window like ninjas.

Talking about Liam. Stupid thing didn't wash his dishes. I quickly washed them for him, grabbed my keys and my bag and left for the hell hole they call "School".

Luckily I don't live very far away from school and it was only about a 5 minute walk. So I wasn't too late. After I got a late pass from the office I went to my first class. Science. When I walked into the classroom everyone glanced and then went back to acting like no one walked into the room. Including the teacher. I went and sat where I usually sit. Right in the back corner away from everyone. I briefly listened to the teacher explaining some assignment that I don't have to worry about because I already knew that Mr Jamison wouldn't ask me for it.

"You'll be working in groups of three." He explained to us. That doesn't matter either because no one would want me in their group.

Everyone started to whisper and giving people the want-to-be-in-my-group look.

"But!" Mr Jaminson said loudly regaining everyone's attention. "I will be choosing the groups." He said getting upset and annoyed groans from the class which he ignored. "I will be writing your names on a piece of paper and pulling them out of a hat. Then I will pull them out in the groups of three." Ok. Great. I guess this means that means I have to do it. And socialize with people who hate me. The main problem is... I wasn't really listening to the explanation of the assignment so I don't know what we have to do.

"The assignment is homework so you either have to organize homework dates at home or spend your lunch at the library doing it. It is due next Monday giving you exactly a week to complete it before handing it in to me in our class." He then walked out to go get the hat with our names in it. Whoever gets put with me is going to hate poor Mr Jaminson.

He walked back in with a hat with little pieces of paper inside it.

I could hear some of the whispers around the room some of them hoping to be together and some of them saying they hoped they are not put with me and they feel sorry for whoever does get forced with me. Nothing different.

I wasn't really listening to Mr Jaminson while he was calling out the names until I heard mine.

"Shaun Diviney" He said looking into the back corner. Everyone turned to quickly look at me and then quickly turned back around.

"You will be with..." He pulled out two other pieces of little paper then read them out. "Bradie Webb and Andy Clemmensen." He said then moved on to the next piece of paper. Putting our names on the desk in front of him.

Had I heard correctly? Andy Clemmensen was the most popular guy in the school! And I also kinda think I'm in love with him, Even though I already know that he would never love me back. He is gay though, but everyone accepts his sexuality. Bradie Webb is his step brother and they do almost everything together. They would be happy to be in the same group, but not happy about me being in it.

When Mr Jaminson finished reading out the groups he told us to spend the rest of the lesson to sit with our groups and start working on the assignment. Everyone got up and started moving around to be with their groups. I got up and trudged over to where Andy and Bradie where sitting.

"Hey" Bradie said looking up at me. Andy looked up into my eyes. We stared into each other's eyes until Bradie interrupted our stare.

"I'm Bradie and this is my brother Andy." He politely introduced. I don't know why though, everyone knows who they are.

Andy smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Shaun." I introduced myself.

"Well Shaun, would you like to come over tonight after school so we can work on the assignment?" Bradie asked nicely. They were being nicer than I thought they would be. Well Bradie was...

"Um. Sure" I smiled. I was so flattered I have never been asked to go to anyone's house before.

"Ok cool" Bradie smiled. I looked over at Andy. He had his head down and looked like he was deep in thought. I wonder what he was thinking about. Then I realized I would be in a lot of trouble if I didn't tell Mum I was going to Andy and Bradie's house.

"I'd have to ask my Mum first." I said looking back up at Bradie.

"Of course." He said.

"I'll text her at lunch and ask." I told him.

"Ok" He said back.

"So with this assignment... Did you two listen? Because I didn't." I confessed. They both laughed at me and we started working on our assignment. Andy barely said anything. But when he did speak my heart melted at his angelic voice.

Andy's POV

The bell signalling the end of Period 1 and the start of period 2 rang. I stood up and grabbed my things and quickly walked out. Bradie following right behind me

"What's wrong Andrew?" Bradie asked worriedly.

"Nothing" I said walking faster.

Bradie is a great brother, but sometimes he can be a bit to caring. Thankfully he said no more.

What was wrong though? I hadn't said anything to Shaun. He must think I hate him. But that isn't true. I don't hate him. I love him. I had never thought much about him before. Everyone is always teasing him and calling him things like "Gay Emo". He might not even be gay or emo. People just assume things. I feel bad now though. I let all my friends do these things to him. Mostly Michael Chris and Darren. They are always coming after school saying they bashed Shaun during P.E or something else about him. And I just let them. Even though I didn't really say much shit about Shaun only the small comment. But know that I know how amazing he is... well seems... I really do feel really bad for him. I had never really noticed him or looked at him until today when he got put in Bradie and I's group. But when I saw him it was like the whole world stopped and all that mattered was him. Like my heart jumped out from my chest and sprinted to him wanting to be with him forever. He is so beautiful and he has such a sweet voice and smile, they melt my heart every time he speaks or smiles. I don't know how the people who have paid some attention to him before still tease him. He is... seems... amazing. I will have to ask him later if the gay and "emo" rumours are true.

I got to class and took my seat next to Bradie. I didn't pay much attention to Bradie, the teacher, or the others in the class. I just daydreamed about the amazing boy I just met

Shaun's POV

The rest of the day flew by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I went and sat down at the old bench under the tree, where I usually sit and pulled out my phone and sent my Mum a text. "Hey Mum. I'm going to go to a class mate's house after school to work on an assignment. Love you." I don't know why I tell her I love her. She never says it back.

"Fine. Will you be home for dinner?" See, no "Love you too Shaun."

"Not sure yet. I'll text you later and let you know."

I spent the rest of lunch sitting by myself looking down at my not very interesting shoes. They become very uninteresting when you sit there staring at them every day.

I heard footsteps coming towards me but I thought they were going to walk past, so didn't look up till I heard his voice.

"Uh, Hi Shaun. Um, Bradie was, um, wondering if you had asked your Mum about tonight?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his neck looking at the ground. He was so adorable. And his lip piercing added to his hotness. The way he was sucking it...

"Um, yeah. She said I can come over." I answered his, well Bradie's question.

"Ok cool." He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. You could never resist smiling back to his beautiful smile.

The bell for last period rang and I stood up.

"Bye Andy."

"Bye Shaun. Meet us near the front gate near the crossing after school." He told me then walked away in the opposite direction.

This was the worst part of the day. P.E. The subject I have with Michael, Chris and Darren. They are so fucking mean.

I walked into the stadium and didn't even bother to get changed. I just went and sat in a corner. I do this every P.E class. The teacher doesn't care.

I watched as everyone else participated in the sport. About half way through the lesson, they came over to me. Oh joy.

"What's wrong today Shaun? Why aren't you participating in class?" Michael said in a fake sweet voice.

"Leave him alone Mike. He can't play because he can't get sweaty and take off his jumper otherwise everyone will see his cuts and scars!" Darren said in the same sickly fake sweet voice.

"Stupid pathetic gay emo piece of shit!" Chris said meanly, breaking the fake sweetness.

By know I was holding back tears, but a few escaped when they started kicking my stomach hardly.

"Boys, get back over here!" The teacher yelled when he noticed they were missing. They laughed and one of them kicked my eye before they all went away.

I got up ignoring the sharp pain in my stomach and got my bag from the change rooms and went into the toilets towards the back of the school and locked myself in a cubical. No one ever came in these toilets.

I sat on the lid of the toilet seat crying and pulled out my blade from my pants pocket. I dug it deep into my arm and slid it across making a horizontal red bleeding line. I repeated the same thing several times and then just sat there staring at the blood dripping out, crying. They are all right. I am pathetic.

The bell for the end of the day finally rung and I walked out of the cubical that had been my escape for 3 years. Since year 7. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. I had a black eye from where they kicked me. Oh well. The only person who would worry would be Liam. I quickly fixed my hair making my side fringe cover my black eye and walked out with my head down to the front gate to meet up with the beautiful Andy and his friendly step brother Bradie.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's POV

As soon as the bell for the end of the day rang, I quickly jumped up and raced out of the classroom. I couldn't wait to see Shaun again. I was so nervous when I talked to him at lunch.

I stood outside the classroom impatiently waiting for Bradie. He finally got to me and we walked towards the front gate.

"You seem really eager bro." Bradie looked over at me. I just ignored him and kept walking.

There he was. Leaning against the gate like the most beautiful angel sent to earth. Shaun.

Something was wrong. He had his hoodie over his head and his head down.

"Hey Shaun." Bradie friendly greeted him.

He looked up at us and slightly smiled saying a quite "hello" back. I knew the smile was fake though.

I could now see what was wrong. He had a poor eye. Poor baby.

"What the fuck happened to your eye?" I asked him worriedly looking at him. Bradie went from looking at Shaun's eye to looking at me weirdly because I was so concerned.

"Uh... Michael, Chris and Darren." He mumbled.

"Those fucking little man whores! How dare they touch you! Don't worry Shaun, I'll get them to stop." I said starting to walk home. "Tell me everything that happened when we get home." He didn't answer just walked beside me with his head down. Bradie walking behind us. I think Bradie might be starting to realise my feelings for Shaun.

No one said anything the whole way home. Shaun was the first to break the silence.

"Is this really where you live? Really?" He asked while we were waiting at the front door for Bradie to go around the back and open it.

"Yes and yes." I smiled.

"Oh." He pointed to the house next door. "That's where I live." He informed me.

If he lived next door I would think I would know. I thought it was just that nice couple Joanne and Donald and their son Liam that lived there. Now that I think about it they do look like Shaun. I have a lot of answers to get from this mysterious but amazing boy.

"Oh. Cool." Was my brilliant response.

Bradie then opened the door for us and we lead Shaun inside. I looked over at Shaun and saw him looking around.

"Do you guys mind if we don't work on the assignment now? I'm tired and have done enough school work for one day. Both mine and Andrew's. I just want to lie down and watch spider-man." Bradie asked us. He didn't sound tired. But I didn't care, it will give me a chance to get answers from Shaun.

"Sure Bradie. You can go masturbate over your wannabe boyfriend and I'll take Shaun to my room because I'm sure he won't want to see that!" I said to him. I heard Shaun giggle at my choice of words and looked at him and winked getting a beautiful blush from him.

Bradie mumbled something that sounded like "whatever" and went upstairs to his room.

"Come on Shaun." I said leading him up into my room.

Bradie's POV

I went in my room and layed on my bed pressing play on my remote already knowing that spider-man was still in the dvd player.

It isn't because I'm tired that I don't want to work on the assignment. It's because I know my brother well. I knew that he wanted to speak to Shaun alone. I could tell. And I know that he has feelings for Shaun. The way he acted when he first met Shaun. The way his eyes widened and lit up when he first saw him properly. The look him and Shaun shared. How nervous he was when he went to go talk to Shaun at lunch. The way he was scratching the back of his neck while talking to Shaun. How concerned and worried he was when he saw Shaun's black eye. How angry he got when he found out it was his friends Michael, Chris and Darren who hurt him. The way he says close to nothing around Shaun, scared he will say something wrong.

I, Bradie Gerald Webb know that my brother, Andrew Nicholi Clemmensen is deeply in love with the poor boy at school who gets bullied and teased a lot, Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney.

By the way, my friends read Shaun's file at school. That's how I know his middle names. I'm not a stalker.

Shaun's POV

I followed Andy upstairs to his room. Andy opened the door and went and sat on his nice double bed. He dropped his bag near his bed and kicked off his shoes. "Can you please close the door Shaun?" Andy asked me. I walked in closing the door behind me. I stood near the door looking around his room. I heard him laugh so I turned to look at him.

"It's pretty messy. Sorry about that." He said itching the back of his neck.

"It's ok, mine's no better." I smiled at him.

"You can put your bag down. And take your shoes off. It won't kill you. And I won't either." He said smiling and patting a spot next to him on his bed.

I laughed and dropped my bag near his, sat next to him and kicked my shoes off.

He turned to face me and started a conversation. "So you live next door aye?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why haven't I seen you there before? I thought it was just Joanne, Donald and Liam?" He knew my family but of course not me. No one would have ever mentioned me.

"Uh, I don't come out much, only when I need to. I usually lock myself in my room." I answered truthfully.

"Oh... What about walking home from school?" He asked.

"I leave school later then everyone else."

"Why?" He asked looking at me confused. I just pointed to my black eye as the answer. I regretted it though.

"Oh yeah. What happened with Michael Chris and Darren?" He asked. I was hoping he wouldn't bring it up because I don't seem to be able to lie to him.

"Um, well, they came over and started teasing me about being a "gay emo" and kicking me in the stomach then the teacher called them away they kicked me once more in the face and went away. I went and...and... in the toilets." I couldn't beleive I had just told him all that. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he looked worried...like he...cared.

"Is it true though?" He asked.

"Is what true?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The gay "emo" rumour. Are you gay and so called "emo"? It's ok Shaun you can tell me. You can trust me. I'm here for you. I'm your friend." He explained what he meant.

He said he is my friend. Maybe it's time to tell someone how I'm feeling. Now that I have someone to tell besides Liam. Yes I think so.

Andy's POV

Shaun didn't answer me. Just kept his head down seeming deep in thought.

"Shaun? You don't have to tell me. I just thought it would be good for you to talk to someone." I quickly backed up what I last said.

"No you're right." He finally looked up at me and answered. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to. Yes I am gay and I-I'm really depressed." He informed me. If he is depressed does that mean he self-harms? The very thought of it breaks my heart. And he is gay... I might have a chance with him...

I placed my hand on top of his. "It's ok Shaun. I'm glad you told me. Does that mean you... self-harm?"

"Y-yes." He stuttered slightly glancing at our hands with the hint of a smile on his face.

"When was the last time you...? How do you do it?" I blurted out.

"I use this" He said pulling out a blade from his pocket. Ouch!

"Aw poor Bubby!" I accidently said out loud.

He smiled a little and continued. "And the last time was this afternoon when I was hiding in the toilets." He sadly told me.

"Don't people walk in?" I'm sure people would walk into the toilets.

"No. I go to the toilets towards the back of the school. No one ever uses them." He was right... I didn't even know there were toilets towards the back of the school.

"C-can I please see them?" I asked looking at his covered arm.

He pulled up both sleeves revealing to me two arms with cuts and scars covering them all over. "Fuuck..." I said staring at his arms. You could tell which ones he had done this afternoon there were all red around them. I looked up at his face and saw that he was watching me carefully watching to see my reaction to the way he deals with his mental and emotional pain. I couldn't stop myself. I pulled him to me in a tight hug never wanting to let him go. He wrapped his arms around me returning the hug. I heard him sobbing and could feel my top getting a bit wet and I felt so hopeless. But it felt so right having him in my arms.

We pulled away after a little while and he pulled down his sleeves re-hiding his cut arms. We looked into each other eyes and I pushed the hair away from his beautiful face and wiped away his tears.

"Don't cry Shaun. You're amazing." I told him with a smile.

"Thank you." He said giving me his wonderful smile back

"Yeah." He quietly answered looking back.

I don't know what had gotten into me. I leaned forward closing my eyes and gently pressed my lips against his. Gently kissing him. He kissed me back and it felt like magic. his lips were so soft and warm.

There was a knock at the door interrupting our kiss. I pulled back and held onto Shaun's hand and called out for them to come in. My Mum stepped into the room glancing at me and Shaun's hands but not questioning it. She knew about my sexuality, my whole family does. And they all excepted it.

"You home early Mum?" I asked

"No, it's 5.30 Andrew. I just came to tell you there is food downstairs. I got us all KFC." She said smiling at Shaun.

"Hungry?" I asked Shaun smiling at him because of the amazing moment we just shared.

"Yeah, haven't eaten all day. Just got to let Mum know I'm eating here." He said pulling out his phone. Mum walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Go ahead. You can stay the night too if you want. I have clothes and we go to the same school." I invited. He looked at me shocked.

"Err, sure." The shocked expression changed into a happy one. I held tighter onto his hand as he called his Mum.

"Hi Mum...I'm just letting you know I'm having dinner here... Yes I am having heaps of fun... Is it ok if I stay here tonight?... I can go to school with Andy and Bradie and I'm right next door... Yeah them...I'll fit into Andy's clothes and we need to work on the assignment...I'll be fine Mum... I'm just next door!... Thanks Mum.. Love you." He hung up and smiled at me. "I can staaaaay" he sung happily.

"I know!" I smiled back. "Now let's go eat, I'm hungry!" I got up and walked downstairs still holding his hand.

"Hey, what did you end up doing?" Bradie asked looking at our intertwined hands. I didn't let go of Shaun's hand though knowing that I would immediately miss the warm touch. Instead I tightened my grip on it.

"Nothing much. Just talked. What about you? Did you enjoy masturbating over Mr Peter Parker?" I asked with a smirk, sitting down still holding Shaun's hand. Shaun sitting next to me.

"I was playing spyro" He answered.

"Ugh. Spyro. You can take whatever you want Shaun." I said grabbing a heap of food and started eating. Shaun doing the same.

"Well are you going to introduce your family to your friend?" Mum asked me feeding my little sister a spoonful of her food.

"Yes. Shaun this is my Mum, My step Dad." I motioned towards them. " My little half sister Ashleigh." I motioned towards the little baby my Mum was feeding. "And this is my little half brother Christopher. But we call him Chris most of the time." I motioned to Chris sitting in his chair proudly feeding himself.

"Everyone this is my... friend... Shaun... unless he wants to be more than that..?" I said looking over at Shaun with a light blush on my face.

He had a shocked expression again that, just like before, quickly changed to a happy one. This time including the bright red he went. "I think he would like that." He answered with a smile.

I touched his nose and re-phrased my sentence. "In that case then. Everyone this is my boyfriend Shaun." I said sounding so full of pride.

"Aww honey! I'm so happy for you! Shaun what happened to your eye?" Mum asked sounding concerned.

"Just some guys at school."

"Well that's not too good then! I'm sure Andy won't let it happen to you again. Let me take a look sweetie." She said getting up and checking his eye.

"I won't. Shaun won't be getting hurt by them three fuckers ever again! And Shaun Mum is a nurse." I let him know.

"Your eye seems fine Hun." She informed him.

After dinner I and Shaun went back up into my room just like before but this time sitting differently. We were closer now and I had my arm around him and he had his head resting on my shoulder. It was very comfortable.

I looked down at his arms before I spoke. "Shaun, I want to help you. I'm here for you Shaun and I always will be." I said looking into his eyes.

"Thank you. It's good to have someone to turn to." He answered.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure."

I went and got all my movies and showed them to him.

"Choose one."

"umm.." He said looking threw them. "This one!"

I laughed at his choice and got it out. "Ok."

"Whaaaaat? I feel like watching a kiddy movie and I haven't watched this is a while." He said in his defence.

"Nothing. I like this movie too." He had chosen 'Cloudy with a chance of meatballs.'

"But... We can't watch a movie about food without food!" I said getting up pulling him up with me.

"True." He nodded.

"Foodman to the rescue!" I said grabbing my closest himynameis jacket and putting it around my neck like a cape and putting my arm up in the air like the superheroes do. Shaun giggled at me and grabbed onto my hand tightly. "To the kitchen!" I said picking him up bridal style and running down to the kitchen. Shaun holding onto me tightly still giggling.

I put him down when we got to the kitchen and started raiding the cupboard. I found some microwave popcorn and held it up.

"Popcorn?" I asked Shaun.

"Yes. I love popcorn!" He said jumping up and clapping his hands together.

"Me too." I said putting the popcorn in the microwave. "Stand back Shaun! The popcorn is evil and it might explode all over you!" I jumped in front of him protectively glaring at the popcorn in the microwave

"Oh no! Evil popcorn!" Shaun squealed cuddling my waist tightly from behind and hiding his head on my back.

"It's ok Shaun. FOODMAN WILL PROTECT YOU!" I screamed out forgetting that everyone else was trying to sleep.

Mum came down the stairs in her pyjamas looking a bit annoyed.

"What are you two doing down here?" She said looking at the position we were in. Shaun laughed and held onto me tighter.

"Foodman?" I said pointing at the popcorn popping in the microwave.

"Ugh. Andrew. You still believe your foodman? I thought you got over that a few years ago! You have the wildest imagination for a sixteen year old." She said smiling and looking at my jacket... cape. Trust her to embarrass me in front of Shaun.

That's one reason why my Mum is the best Mum ever. You never get in trouble with her. You would have had to do something really bad to get in trouble.

The microwave stopped singling that our popcorn was ready. I pulled Shaun off me and got it out. I passed it to Shaun to hold and went back to raiding the cupboards.

"Isn't popcorn enough?" Mum asked watching me.

"No." I answered finding some chocolate biscuits and passing them to Shaun and got out the box of tiny teddies. "I love these things." I said as I passed it over to Shaun.

"Ok then. Don't eat too much junk though. Goodnight boys." She said walking back upstairs.

"Night." We both called after her.

"Why am I holding everything?" Shaun complained. I pulled out two cans of coke from the fridge and read the names on them. "Share a coke with 'Lauren' and share a coke with 'Shaun'...HEY THAT'S YOUR NAME! That's your one then. I'll be Lauren for the night." I said passing him the cokes.

"Oh my god! I've always wanted to find one with my name on it! Mum found a Liam but couldn't find a Shaun anywhere!" He said grabbing the cokes.

"Aw well there you go. And you're holding it all because Foodman can't carry the food and his person thingy he saves and falls in love with." I said winking and picking him up like before.

"Fair enough. But I thought foodman can do anything?" He smiled looking up at me.

"Anything to do with food... and anything for his Shaun." I smiled back and took him upstairs dropping him and the food and drinks on the bed.

He sat up and cracked open his can. Bad idea. It exploded all over him. Maybe I shouldn't of let it drop on the bed.

I burst into laughter and after a few seconds in shock Shaun joined in.

"I think it's time that I borrow some clothes?" Shaun asked still laughing. We had been laughing so much that I felt tears falling down my face from laughing and could see them coming down his face too.

"Yeah I think so." I said going through my wardrobe and grabbing out some clothes for him to sleep in and a pair of pants for me. I threw him his clothes and took my top and pants off throwing on the pair of pants I had pulled out to wear. Leaving no top on. I never sleep with a top on and I wasn't about to start to.

"Those clothes ok?" I asked Shaun.

"Yeah they are fine." He said facing the wall as he took his top of and quickly put on the other one. I wonder why he faced the wall. Maybe he wasn't comfortable with getting changed in front of people. He then slid his pants of and put the other ones on. He had the cutest little bum I had ever seen! It was just perfect! And that was behind fabric..

He turned back around to face me and went and sat on the bed.

"Come on Andrew I wanna watch the movie." He said in a cute voice.

"Coming baby." I answered him and put the movie on and went and sat next to him putting my arm around him and cuddling him. Him cuddling me back. We didn't even really need my double bed we would fit in a single one because of how close we were cuddling up.

No one said anything the whole way through the movie just sat there enjoying the warmth from each other's touch and watching the movie and eating.

Shaun was the first to say something. He spoke when the guy from the movie had thrown himself in the bin saying he is trash.

"I feel like that all the time. I tried to squeeze into the bin once. After watching this movie. Because I'm trash that should just be thrown out." He muttered to me.

"Aw Shaun." I hugged him tightly wanting to take away all his hurt and pain. "That's not true baby. You're the most amazing beautiful person ever you don't deserve to be thinking and feeling like this."

"You, Bradie and Liam seem to be the only people who care. And Amber." He said hiding his face in my chest.

"Who's Amber?" I asked bitterly. Was she an old girlfriend of his? Maybe from when he was straight? Well too bad for Amber he is mine now!

"She is my cousin, silly. She moved to England a couple of years ago." He told me.

"oh.." I said a bit more relaxed.

By the time the movie finished we had eaten all the food and drunk the drinks. Well. I ate most of it. I looked over at the time and was surprised by it. It was 12 already? Wow time passes when you're with the one you love.

"I think we should get some sleep. It's been a big day and we have school tomorrow." I said to him.

"Yes Daddy." He said in a cute voice.

"haha. Do you want me to get out a mattress for you to sleep on or are you ok with sleeping with me?" I asked. I didn't want him to sleep on the mattress but thought I should ask anyway. The main reason because I wanted to sleep with him in my arms but the other reason being I am too lazy and can't be bothered getting it out.

"I want to sleep in your arms." He said blushing.

"Oh good. I wanted you to." I confessed and layed down on the bed him following my action. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him close. He cuddled close to me wrapping his arms back around me and resting his head on my neck kissing it softly once. I kissed his head back and closed my eyes. "Goodnight beautiful." I said to him.

"Goodnight." He yawned.

"Shaun?"

"Yes Andy?" He said looking up at me.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

I leant down and kissed him for the second time. It was just as amazing as the first. Maybe even better because no one walked in to break us apart.

Shaun's POV.

Some people don't believe in love at first sight. Some people do. I'm one of the people who do believe in it. Because that is what has happened to me. Andy is amazing. He is all that matters to me. I love him so much and surprisingly he loves me back. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought this would happen. But it did. I am the happiest I have ever been in my whole life at this moment. With my lips locked with his. And his family care about me too. Finally I feel as if I belong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- :). - because I can. **

Shaun's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I turned around and with my eyes closed feeling for the button to turn it off. Why couldn't I find it?

"Morning sunshine." I heard a voice say and the alarm stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Andy standing above me. I forgot I was at Andy's and the events of last night until I saw his beautiful face smiling down at me.

"Good morning." I said smiling and stretched.

I got up and got ready as did Andy.

"Come on! Or we are going to be late!" We heard Bradie call from downstairs.

We looked at each other competitivly and raced down the stairs both jumping from the second last step.

"Finally. You gay guys take forever!" Bradie said going out to the car. Andy's Mum already in the drivers seat. Bradie got into the front and I got into the back with Andy.

"So what is it going to be like at school?" I asked Andy cautiously , scared of his answer.

"Um.. would it be alright if we kept it a secret for a few days. That way I can start to talk about you to my friends and they might not be as surprised." He answered.

"Yeah..that's fine." I said smiling. It wasn't fine. I don't think I could survive a day seeing him and not being able to hug him or cuddle him. And seeing all the girls flirt with him. But oh well if that's what he wants.

We pulled up at the school and Bradie kissed Mrs Webb goodbye and got out of the car walking towards his and Andy's group of friends in a big group at one of the tables.

Andy lent towards me and kissed me before getting out. A small but sweet kiss.

" I love you, Shaun. I'll see you in Science, baby." He said to me.

"I love you too." I answered. "By Mrs Webb Thanks for letting me stay and taking me to school."

"Anytime honey." She answered smiling at me.

"Bye Mum." Andy said getting out of the car. I got out and smiled at Andy and walked off in the opposite direction then him. Off towards the music block. I love playing guitar and Amber told me I'm a great singer. I don't believe her though. But I have written a few songs though.

Andy's POV

I stepped out of the car looking at Shaun. He shot me a small smile and walked off in the opposite direction of where my friends where. I started walking over to them looking back over at Shaun's dissapearing figure.

I lied to Shaun. I wanted to act like everything was the same as before because I was scared. Scared that I would loose all my friends. Even though most of them arn't really 'friends'. Only people I would really count as 'friends' would be Bradie, April, Braydon and now Shaun. So I know it is pretty pathetic of me to be worrying about wrecking my reputation and loosing all these people that think they count as a 'friend' to me but I don't know I guess I just don't want to be sitting alone on a bench.

"Hey Andy." April greeted me smiling. as I approached them.

"Hey." I mumbled back.

"What did you get up to last night?" Darren asked me.

"Oh, um. Shaun Diviney came over to work on an assignment we have for science and we got put together with Bradie." I said looking over at Bradie who smiled at me.

"Oh really..That would have been interesting." Chris said curiosly.

By saying that small sentance I had gained everyone in the groups attention.

"What was he like?" Micheal asked. "Was he being the gay flamboient homo he is? Bet he was super boring to hang out with."

"No actually. He is pretty cool. And hurt. And lost." I said looking down at my hands that where neverously interwining together and then pulling apart over and over again.

"Ha. Yeah that's why he would split himself open." Micheal laughed.

"Shut up Mike. You don't know anything about him. You just make him worse." I said in Shaun's defence.

"And I care why? He is fun!" He said laughing and getting high fives from Darren and Chris.

"He is not a toy." I said threw gritted teeth.

"He is probably gay because no girls like him so he turned to guys." Chris said making the whole group, besides me and Bradie, laugh. Now they were pissing me off. How dare they talk about Shaun like that!

I was just about to punch Micheal when the bell rang for first period. I had my hands both balled into fists and was steeming with anger and annoyance. Bradie could tell.

"Come on bro. Let's go to class." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

We went off towards the science room and sat in our usual seats. We were really early and bearly anyone was in class yet. Including Shaun. I kept a close eye on the door waiting for him to walk in. He was one of the last few people in and he kept his head down as he walked to the back of the room sitting in the back corner by himself. I felt so bad.

Class flew by quickly and soon enough it was time for the next period. Bradie and i had maths next. We went to our maths class and toke our seats doing our work quitely.

Shaun's POV

The bell for the end of the period went off and I quickly walked out of the room, without even glancing at Andy, and to my next class. I had Geography with Micheal Chris and Darren.

I walked in and sat on the second last row of tables right at the end of the row. I usually sit on the last row but Chris was sitting in my seat. Occumpinied by Micheal and Darren. Wonder why.

I sat down acting like I didn't know they were there. I pulled my books out as the teacher walked in and started talking about some shit about maps.

They didn't hassle me until the teacher was writing on the board stuff we had to copy down towards the end of the lesson. I did as the teacher said and copied what she was writing.

"So supposadly Shaun went over to Andy's last night. Probably trying to hit on him." Micheal said talking to Darren and Chris. I just ignored them. It was none of their bisnuess what happeneds between me and Andy anyway.

Chris and Darren quitly laughed at Micheal's choice of words trying not to gain attention from the teacher.

"Yo Shaun you man-whore stay away from our mate. Okay?" Chris said throwing a paper airoplane at my back. Meh. I just kept on ignoring them and coppying notes from the board.

"He isn't answering you because he is scared." Darren laughed.

I wasn't scared! I just didn't want to cause trouble when I knew it would end with me getting hurt by them and going to my toilets to cut myself up.

"Yeah he doesn't want to say something to flamboient for us to laugh at. Stupid emo piece of shit who's trying to hit on our best friend." Micheal said throwing a sharpener at me. "Why don't you take the blade out of that and go cut yourself Shaun?"

I had enough. I had to say something.

"Because I don't want to waste my time and energy getting fucking upset over _you_. Andy is your _best friend_? The way he was talking it seemed like he _hated_ your fucking guts so much he hated the path you fucking walked on and wished you internal life in hell! And it is none of your fucking bisnuess what goes on between me and Andrew so shut the fuck up! I bet you are all secretly having threesomes together! Orgy!" I couldn't believe I had just said that. Where the fuck did all that courage come from? Wow. I had really surprised myself.

Thankfully the bell rang for recess before they could say anything further. I got up and left three very surprised looking guys behind me.

I sat alone at my bench under the big old oak tree listening to music from my iPod all recess looking over to where Andy was with his friends every now and then watching him with his friends and all the girls flirting with him like usual.

Andy's POV

I was sitting in Maths with April. Finally a class with one of my real friends.

"So.." April said. I knew she had something to say.

"What is it?" I said looking over at her instead of my work.

"What was Shaun Diviney really like?" She asked looking quite interested.

"April.." I said looking at her cautiously.

"Yeah...?"

"I think I'm in love.. No.. I know I'm in love." I whispered to her.

"What? With Shaun?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. He is so amazing April! I don't understand how anyone can act like they do towards him! He has the best personality and he is absaloutly fucking beautiful!" I said smiling.

April's POV

I was so surprised. Andy talked to highly of Shaun while everyone else in the school disses him and hates him. I've never had a problem with him though.

I had nothing to say. I was in shoke. I just stared at Andy with me mouth open.

"April.." He said bringing me out of my trance.

"OH MY GOD! Andy! That is so good to hear!" I said a bit to loudly hugging him and gaining a bit of attention from other students.

He hugged me back smiling. "I knew you'd understand and not bag me for it."

"Never! Do you know if he is really gay? Oh my god does he like you too?" I said smiling. I couldn't believe it! It was so cute! Andy looked so happy right now and he had a slight blush that is very rare to see!

"Yeah. He is gay too. And he does love me back. We spent last night talking and stuff instead of doing the assignment." He blushed.

AAAWWW!

"I'm so happy for you both." I really was. Shaun looked as if he could use someone to talk to and comfort him. And Andy... It's just good to see the idiot so happy.

Andy's POV

It was so hard to get threw the day without speaking to Shaun. Without hugging him and kissing his beautiful face. specially at lunch when he was sitting all by himself glancing my way every few minutes. Thank god the day was over.

I was so eager to get home so I could text or call Shaun and talk to him.

"Eager to go talk to your boyfriend?" Bradie asked as I was walking really fastly home.

"Yes." I answered. What's the point of lying?

"Oh, I'm good." He said smiling at himself. Huh?

"Why? How?" I asked eyeing him sespiciously.

"You wouldn't be with him if it weren't for me you know?" He said smiling at me.

"Why is that?"

"Because I wasn't really tired and not wanting to do the assignment, I could just tell you loved him and wanted to talk to him."

I threw my arms around his neck in a huge hug. He really is the best brother even though he can get annoying at times.

"Thank you Bradie." I said huging him.

"It's ok." He said pulling away. "Now let's get home so you can talk to him."

"Good idea." I said as we continued walking.

I ran inside and into my room shouting "Hi Mum, Hi Chris, Hi Ash." To everyone on the way up. I closed my door and jumped on my bed pulling out my phone and getting up his number and pressing 'call'.

_Ring ring._

"Hello." Said a small sweet voice on the other end.

"Shaun! Hey baby!" I screamed into the phone a bit to excitedly. He is probably scared of me now.

"Hey Andy." He laughed.

"How was your daaaay?" I asked laying back on my bed.

I heard a sigh come from the other end. "It was ok I guess. I'm not home yet. I'm still walking. But I'm almost there maybe another minute and I can go hide away in my room."

Something wasn't right. He souded depressed. I didn't like it.

"Oh ok." I said running out of the house and standing out the front waiting for him.

"Yeah.."

I looked around to see if he was anywhere in site. He was approching our two houses. I hit behind a tree not saying anything making it seem just like an awkward silence on the phone.

He walked pass the tree I was standing behind and I walked behind him quitely hanging up the phone.

"Andy? Andy are you there? Baby?" He said into the phone.

I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "Yes I am here Shauny."

He spun around to face me his face holding his magnificent smile.

"Oh hi there." He said leaning up to me.

"Hey beautiful." I lent down and softly kissed his lips.

He kissed me back for a brief second then pulled away.

"You ok Shaun?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine." For some odd reason I didn't believe him.

"Oh. Good. Do you want to come inside so we can work on our assignment?" I asked hoping for more time with him.

"Nah. I just want to go home." He said pulling away from me and looking down. Oh. Hmm. I have an idea

"How about me and Bradie come over and we can work on it there?" I said smiling.

"Uh, sure." He said just as his phone rung.

Shaun's POV

My phone starting ringing after I answered Andy. It was probably Liam wondering where I am.

"Hello." I answered.

"Shaun! Where are you? I'm out the front waiting!"

"I'm just next door relax bro. I'll be there in a second."

"Now! I have homework Shaun!" This dude needs to calm the fuck down or i'll hurt him. I'm not in the mood for his bullshit.

"Shut the fuck up Liam! I'm fucking coming!" I yelled into the phone.

"Calm down you stupid angry emo." And then he hung up.

"I'll go get Bradie and we'll come over ok?" Andy said resting his hand on my cheek.

"Mhm." I said pulling away trying not to cry then walked home. I can't believe Liam had said that. He is the only one who was ever nice to me and didn't tease me. I guess he finally joined the dark side. I knew it would happen over time and as he got older and grew to a teenager. I have been dreading this moment ever since my little brother was born.

"Finally" Liam said as I approched.

"Mmk." I said unlocking the door and walking inside. Liam walked in behind me closing the door and heading up to his room. I followed.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I asked him.

"Nothing. What the fuck?" He said. Oh ok. He swore? I had never heard my little innocent sweet brother swear before.

"Are you ok Liam? You know you can talk to me." I told him sitting on his bed.

"I'm fine." He answered pretending like he was concentrating on his homework.

I knew he wasn't ok but I didn't want to force him to tell me I want him to come to me himself. He will come talk to me when he is ready. Now I'm sounding like his mother.

"Alright then Liam. I have a few friends coming over to work on an assignment ok?" I informed him.

"Ever since when have _you _had any friends?" He said. I had never heard him be so mean and hurtful. I felt like crying.

"Um." Was my creative response.

"I bet one is your boyfriend who you butt fuck every night."

"One of them is actually! He's name's Andy and he is the nicest person I have ever met and he seems to care about me unlike some people!" I said before storming out of his room and into mine closing my door. I plugged my iPod in it's iPod dock and played the playlist of my favourite songs loudly.

I pulled my phone out quickly to check if Andy had texted me. He had.

_"Hey baby, Bradie is busy doing some other homework atm and he said that I should come over and we should start on the assignment without him. Is that ok? Love you xx"_

I sighed as I started to reply. I wanted to be alone right now but we needed to do this assignment so I guess I won't get what I want.

_"Yeah that's fine, come as soon as possible I miss you :3 Love you too xx" _That didn't sound mean did it? No it sounded good. I sent the text and waited for his reply.

_"Ok cool. Awww Baby I miss you too! I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Love you more xx" _I love it how he calls me "baby" and how he does his little "xx" at the end of every text.

_"Love you most xx" _I sent the text then put my phone down on my desk. Five minutes. Enough time for a quick cry and cut.

I got my blade out as I let the tears that were trapped inside go. I cried softly not hearing myself over the loud music playing. I lifted my sleeve up inspecting my arm looking for a place to cut. I found somewhere that looked free and I put a few little cuts there and slowly and deeply slipped the blade threw my skin. I leaned back against the bedroom wall sitting on the floor enjoying the feeling. I repeated the cut again underneath the last one made, smiling at the pain it caused. The pain taking away all the emotional and mentle pain. I slit my arm again but stopped half way threw when I heard two different people screaming my name out at me. Andy and Liam. Shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Andy's POV

I walked back inside from meeting up with Shaun and went upstairs to Bradie's room.

"Bradie we're going to go to Shaun's to work on the assignment ok? Get up." I told him.

"You can go and start the assignment I have to much other homework to do." He said not looking up from his books on his desk.

"But what if we do something you don't like?" Bradie always gets upset when he doesn't like something.

"I don't really care Andy. Just go have fun having a homework date with your boyfriend." He said looking up and smiling.

"Fine." I said walking away chuckling at his words. A homework "date".

I sat on my bed and sent Shaun a quick text.

_"Hey baby, Bradie is busy doing some other homework atm and he said that I should come over and we should start on the assignment without him. Is that ok? Love you xx"_

It wasn't long after that I got a reply.

_"Yeah that's fine, come as soon as possible I miss you :3 Love you too xx" _Aaaaaawwwwww! My baby misses me! I must go save him from missing!

_"Ok cool. Awww Baby I miss you too! I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Love you more xx" _

I love this boy so much. Everything about him was amazing. His beautiful green eyes. His soft lips. His beautiful smile. His gorgeous voice. His cute giggle that makes me smile every single time I hear it. I know it's weird since I only started talking to Shaun yesterday but it's all true. Love at first sight I guess.

I sat there day dreaming for about 5 minutes and then decided I should go. I got up from my bed and grabbed my phone and my himynameis jacket and headed out the door to Shaun's

When I got to the door I could hear "Forget About It" by All Time Low playing really loudly. I knocked and waited for Shaun to answer. To my surprise he didn't answer the door instead his brother Liam did.

"Oh, hi Andy." Liam said smiling. Oh no. Liam has a black eye. How did that happen? I hope no one hurt him. I hope no one ever does hurt him like people hurt Shaun.

"Hey Liam. What happened to your eye?" I asked looking worried.

"Uh... um... I... I walked into a pole." He lied. I could so tell he was lying.

"Oh ok. Is Shaun here?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He's upstair in his room... Oh that's right! You're his boyfriend!" He said letting me in.

"Yeah." I said blushing and scratching the back of my neck.

"I never thought Shaun out of all people would have a boyfriend in a million years!" He said leading me upstairs

"Well I don't know how you can think that because your brother is one amazing boy." I said as we approached Shaun's door. Shaun's room being the source of the loud music.

Liam knocked at the door and there was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He sighed and pushed the door of Shaun's room open, the music automatically getting louder.

The sight in front of me was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life. Shaun was sitting on the ground crying and slicing at his beautiful arm. I heard Liam gasp at the same time I did.

Shaun seemed to have realised he had an audience as his head snapped up, his mouth dropping.

"I'll leave you to sort it out." Liam said ushering me into the room and closing the door.

"SHAUN!" I yelled running to him and dropping on my knees in front of him grabbing his arm and grabbing the blade with my other hand and threw it across the room.

"MY BLADE!" Shaun screamed trying to crawl fastly to get it. But failed since I had grabbed him from around the waist pulling him on my lap. "LET GO! LET ME GO! MY FUCKING BLADE! ANDY LET GO!" He yelled while trying to get free from my grasp.

"NO SHAUN! CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW!"

He stopped wriggling around and just sat on me staring at where I had thrown his blade.

I saw the remote for his iPod dock and reached over to grab it still holding him with my other arm. I got the remote and paused the music so I didn't have to yell anymore. I don't want to scare him. I don't want him to hate me.

I lightly pushed him off me and stood up. I lent down and picked him up walking over to his bed. He straddled my waist with his legs and wrapped his arms around my neck resting his head on my shoulder crying.

I sat in the middle of his bed holding him as he cried for about 10 minutes.

I pulled his head up and wiped away his tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked strocking his cheek.

"I-I-I Don't think we can be together Andy. There is t-to much of a ch-chance of someone finding us t-together. I d-don't want you going threw what I go threw every fucking d-day."

"NO! I don't care if someone sees us together Shaun! I don't care if I lose all my so called friends! I love you! I love you so fucking much! Don't worry about it baby. Did something happen at school today?" I said holding back tears trying to stay stronge in front of him. I can't even imagine not being with Shaun. I don't know how I survived until yesterday.

Shaun just nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"J-just Micheal, Chris and Darren. They told me to stay away from you." He said looking down.

"Don't worry about them babe. Don't listen to them." I pulled him closer to me while speaking.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too my baby boy." I lent in and kissed him softly enjoying the feeling of our lips touching.

I eventually pulled away and looked at him. "How about we start this homework?" I said smiling.

"Good idea." He said smiling back.

The rest of my visit was spent doing our assignment (which we finished since it was so easy) and little cuddles and kisses while working. I was so deeply in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't been uploading. I've written this fanfiction up to chapter 14 but just haven't been posting. I'll try my best to post more often though (:**


	5. Chapter 5

SHAUN'S POV

It had been 3 months since Andy and I started dating. 3 months today. I couldn't wait to see him after school. It has been the best 3 months of my life. Andy makes me feel so much better, happier, safer.

At the end of the Period after the bell rang for recess I was walking out of the class room outside and heard footsteps coming up behind me.

I turned around to see Micheal, Chris and Darren following me.

"What did you do to Andy you faggot?" Micheal said.

"N-nothing. Leave me alone." I answered bravely. I never answered them. Always just kept my mouth shut. But it was to do with Andy.

"No. You leave Andy alone. He might be gay but we will make sure he will never be with you. Why would he want to anyway? Your so fat and ugly and emo and ew!" Said Darren to me meanly.

"I don't care." I mumbled.

"Good." Said Micheal and he swung and punched me in the stomach. "I saw that your eye was black the last time we bashed you. Me and my boys did a good job yesterday. Let's do it again today. Maybe even better." He said as they all gained on me. One of them grabbed me and threw me into the wall. It hurt. I slid down wincing and sat on the ground trying to recover. Next thing I felt was a kick to my head. Then more and more kicks and punches. They didn't stop until I acted unconcious to trick them to leaving. I couldn't move much anyway. They bashed me till I was a bloody mess sprawled across the floor of a deserted corridor.

They finally walked away and I got up and headed to the bathroom.

I hide in a cubical again just like almost everyday and got out my blade. This time I carved 'Gay Emo.' into my arm getting deeper with each letter. Blood pouring from my arm and onto the floor. Joining the rest of my dry blood there from years past.

My arm stung as I walked out with my sleeve still up not caring what people thought. I walked towards Andy's group of friends people staring at me along the way. Andy was smiling and had a girl sitting on his lap but looked uncomfterble.

"A-a-andy?" I stuttered tears still falling down my face.

His head snaped over to the sound of my voice straight away the rest of the group looking after with shock expressions. Including Micheal Darren and Chris.

As soon as Andy saw the bloody mess I was tears filled his eyes and he pushed the girl off him and ran towards me.

ANDY'S POV

Stupid Brooke thinking she can sit on my lap like some sort of small dog. I guess she is a dog. A female one.

I wasn't paying much attention to the convosation going on just smiled so it seemed like I was.

"A-a-andy?" My head snapped up as soon as I heard Shaun's voice.

Oh. My. God. My eyes immediantly filled with tears as I saw his apperance. He looked as if he had just been bashed and he had his sleeve up reveling the words 'Gay Emo' freashly carved into his arm still with blood pouring out of it.

I pushed Brooke off me and she fell to the floor and ran to Shaun. I don't care if Brooke got hurt.

I grabbed Shaun's face between my hands looking at his bloody face.

"Shaun what the fuck happened to you?" I practecly screamed. Almost the whole school was standing around watching to see what happened.

Shaun just cried without answer. I pulled him close not caring who was around.

"Do you want to go home baby? ... Well to my house? Mum's home taking care of Chris and Ash but you know her." I asked him. I'll find out what happened and I'll make sure it will never happen again.

"What the fuck?" Darren said. "Baby? Really Andy him? That cunt? oh wow... oh ew... anyone but that faggot."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I LOVE SHAUN AND NONE OF YOU AND ABSALOUTLY NOTHING WILL EVER EVER IN FOREVER CHANGE THAT! Shauny shall we go beautiful? We'll get you fixed up ok."

Shaun nodded still keeping silent. I kissed the top of his head and put my arm around him walking out of the school pushing threw everyone and all the teachers as they tried to stop us saying we needed to sign out. I didn't care.

We both didn't say anything the whole way home. Shaun was just crying. Crying so much. It hurt me a lot seeing him like this. Knowing how he gets treated.

We walked in the front door and I called out for Mum.

"What are you doing home so early Andrew? How did you g-" She stopped when she saw Shaun. "Oh my lord. Shaun what happened to you hun?"

"He got bashed... I think. Can you please make sure he is ok Mum?" I asked.

"Of course." She said as she grabbed onto Shaun.

Mum finished checking and cleaning up Shaun and told me that fortunatly he was fine. Just some grazes and bruises but nothing broken and no brain damage. Shaun just stayed quite.

"As for those cuts on your arm Shaun... I'm a bit worried about that.." Mum said after she had finished explaining.

"Don't be." Was the first thing Shaun had said since my name earlier that day. He got up and walked up into my room leaving me and Mum behind.

"Is he ok Andy? Why did he have so many scars?" Mum said looking after Shaun concerned.

"I don't know Mum. I don't know." I said before getting up and following Shaun upstairs.

He was sitting on my bed staring at the floor still crying. I walked over and sat in the middle of the bed and pulled him onto my lap.

He sat on me straddling my waist resting his head on my shoulder and cried. He cried so much. We sat there like that, him crying on me and me holding him close comferting him, for such a long time it started to go dark outside. By that time my shoulder was soaked with his tears.

"Baby what happened?" I asked him calmly.

"What did you tell M-Micheal, Chris and D-Darren?" He asked wiping away tears.

"What do you mean?" I swear those dicks better not of done this to him.

"About us? About me?"

"I just kept going on about how I think you are really nice and cool...Why?"

"Th-they came up to me and told me "Leave Andy alone. He might be gay but we will make sure he will never be with you. Why would he want to anyway? Your so fat and ugly and emo and ew!" Then they bashed me till I had to act uncouncious for them to leave me alone. I was almost unconcious though. Then I got up and went to the bathroom at the back of the school... You know the one that no one goes in?... And locked myself in one of the cubicals and cut. Then I realised I have you here and went to find you. Then we came home and your Mum fixed me up then we went upstairs and I cried and you held me and now I'm explaining it all to you."

"THOSE FUCKING DICK HEADS! DON'T WORRY SHAUN I'LL FUCKING GET THEM BACK!" I was trying to hard right now not to push Shaun off me and go to each one of there houses and stab them all.

"Calm done. I'm ok arn't I?"

"Okay? OKAY? NO YOUR NOT OK SHAUN! YOU GOT BASHED UP AND ALMOST KILLED AND YOU THINK YOUR OK?" I can't fucking believe this. I lifted up his sleeve showing him his cuts. "THIS SHAUN IS NOT OK!" I yelled holding onto his arm.

"Andy please! Just calm done! Your hurting my arm! Please just calm down Andy! I need you to stop. I need you to be calm for me, to comfort me, to help me. Please." He begged tears re-forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby." I said wiping the tears from his eyes and kissing his lips. "I don't know what just happened. I just... snapped. I'm just so sick of them doing this to you and it kills me knowing that I used to just sit back and allow it!"

"It's fine Andy. Don't bash yourself for that. You didn't know me like you do now." He said trying to comfort me.

"I know. I still feel bad though." I said while pushing his side fringe out of his beautiful face.

"Don't." Was all he said back. But how couldn't I? I just sat back and allowed people to treat him like a piece of gum under their shoes.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said back smiling.

I love him, I really do. I've grown so protective over this boy he means everything to me and I don't know how I survived without him 3 months ago. That reminded me.. Today is our 3 month anniversary. I had to do something special for him today.

"Baby?" I said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He answered resting his head on my shoulder.

"We've been together for 3 months today!" I said to him trying to brighten the mood.

"I know." He replied giggling into my shoulder.

"What shall we do for this special day then Mr Diviney?" I asked in a fake british acsent.

He lifted his head up looking back at me with a huge grin on his face. "I don't know Mr Clemmensen how about you surprise me? I tend to like surprises!" He said in the same acsent.

"Oh that sounds splendid!" I said still using the acsent. "Let's go back to my castle for some tea and crumpets!"

"Crumpets?"

"Crumpets!"

"Can I see your pussy cat?"

"Oh... I made him into dim sims." We both bursted into laughter at this. I love it when he laughs. It sounds like the laugh I'd imagine an angel to have.

"Come on then Mr Diviney." I said dropping the acsent and standing up picking him up in my arms as I stood.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

SHAUN'S POV

Andy picked me up and carried me downstairs then put me down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum! Shaun and I are going out! We'll be back later!" He called out to Mrs Webb.

"What about dinner?" She said from the kitchen.

"We'll find something."

"Okay have fun boys."

"We will!" Andy said pulling me towards the door as little Chris came up and hugged his leg.

"Bye Andy! Wuv you!" Chris said giggling then running away.

"Love you too Chris!" Andy said as we left the house closing the door behind us.

"He's so cute!" I said to Andy about Christopher.

"Not as cute as you!" He said poking my nose and getting into the drivers seat of his car.

I got into the passanger seat smiling as we both put on our seatbelts.

"Where too?" I asked while Andy started the car and started driving.

"I was thinking a nice romantic dinner at McDonald's and then a movie?" He said smiling over at me.

"Sounds perfect!" I said holding his hand.

"What movie?" He asked.

"Hm. You choose!" I said grinning.

"Okay... What about... Titanic in 3D?" He said smiling.

"NO! I don't want to cry anymore." I replied. I think that I've cried enough today. No more.

"Okay. Mirror Mirror?"He said looking over at me as we arrived at McDonald's.

"Yes!" I said getting out of the car. That sounds better.

Andy got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance of McDonald's. I quickly followed him and grabbed his hand walking inside. We walked up to the counter and the lady took our order and gave us our food. We took our food and sat at a table opposite each other.

We made small talk as we ate our food as soon enough we were back in the car on the way to the movies.

We got to the cinemas and got out of the car and walked hand in hand up to the counter where we got our tickets and our popcorn, drinks and choc top ice creams. We had about 10 minutes till the movie started so we went and sat near the entrance to the cinema we were watching it in. Cinema 3.

We were having such a good time sitting there eating our popcorn hand in hand when along came Daniel holding hands with some blonde chick who, if I wasn't gay, would consider.

"Oh look who's here! It's Andy with fag pants!" Daniel greeted us.

I felt Andy tense up next to me and protectively wrap his arm around my waist as he nodded at the two. "Daniel. Brooke."

"Are you two seeing Mirror Mirror?" The girl I assumed was Brooke asked us nicely. _No Brooke we are just sitting out the front of the cinema hoping to be able to hear a bit of the movie. _I thought sarcastly to myself.

"Yes." Andy answered.

"Awes-" Brooke began to say before she was rudely cut off by Daniel.

"Aw maybe we could have a double date! Pfft I'm not sitting next to the gay emo."

By now I had started to feel that burning sensation to cut on my arm but I wouldn't do it.

"Danny be nice!" Said skanky blonde.

Thankfully the man walked out and told us we could go take our seats.

We all walked in and took our seats. First me at the end, then Andy next to me and a few rows behind us Daniel and Brooke.

Thankfully Daniel left me and Andy alone to cuddle and enjoy the movie. Just the occasional popcorn to my head that I just ignored.

This was actually only the second time I've been to the movies. Mum never let me go. I went once with Liam and Amber and that was it. But this was such an amazing thing. Sitting here watching a good movie while cuddling close to the one I love.

When the movie was over we stood up and walked out quickly to the car to avoid Daniel and got in making our way home. I looked over at the clock and saw that is was now 8pm. Shit. My family didn't know where I was. I pulled out my phone to see a few missed calls from Mum, Dad and Liam.

" I forgot to tell my family that I was going out.." I told Andy.

"Oh no. I'll take you straight home okay." He said looking at me holding my phone.

"But what about my school bag?"

" I'll bring it over tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday. You go sort this out with your parents and I'll text you in the morning."

"Don't leave me by myself.." I said scared of what my consequences will be.

"I'll only be next door Shaun." He said like it was so big deal.

"Not close enough! Come stay with me tonight. Please." I asked him.

"Fine." He said pulling into my driveway.

Liam heard the car pull up and ran outside. "Where have you been Shaun?! School finished 5 hours ago!" He said as I was getting out of the car.

"I know." I said pulling Andy inside with me.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN SHAUN DONALD PATRICK DIVINEY?!" Dad screamed as soon as I walked through the door.

"Donald, calm down. Shaun. Sit." Mum said motioning to the couch. "Hi Andy." She said smiling at Andy.

I walked over to the couch and sat down Andy sitting next to me.

"Well?" Mum said crossing her arms. Dad was sitting on the couch fuming with anger.

I started to talk when Andy interupted me. "It's my fault. Shaun had a... Uh... Accident at school so I took him home for Mum to check him. Then we realised that we have been friends for 3 months today." He paused and smiled at me causing me to blush and look down. "So I decided to take him for dinner at McDonald's and go see a movie. Neither of us thought to tell anyone. I'm sorry." He said explaining things to my Mum, Dad and brother who was standing in the doorway.

"That's okay boys. I understand. Sometimes you don't think when your having fun." Mum said smiling. Why can't she be nice when Andy isn't around?

"No it's not! Use your fucking brain next time Shaun! You fucking ungrateful shit." Dad said walking out of the room.

My eyes started to fill with tears but luckily no one noticed.

"Don't worry about your father. You should know him by now Shaun." Mum said sitting down.

"Mhm." Was all I answered with.

"So what did you boys see? Did you have fun?" She asked changing the channel on the tv.

"We saw Mirror Mirror. It was really good. " Andy said.

"That's good!" Mum answered not really paying much attention.

All I wanted to do was escape upstairs into the bathroom, lock myself in there and cut. I've had enough shit today and I need a relief.

"Yeah. I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here tonight?" Andy asked.

"Of course you can you're a pleasure to have Andy." She said looking over at Andy then at me. "So what happened at school? Your face is bruised pretty badly Shaun." Mum said and I might have actually caught a bit of concern in her expression

"Really badly." Liam said from the doorway moving over to the couch and sitting next to Mum.

"Uh.." Was all I came up with.

"He got-" Andy started but I interrupted. No way is he telling them the truth.

"I fell down the stairs. It hurt." I said to them.

"Well that's not good." Mum said as I heard Andrew sigh next to me.

"Yeah." I said grabbing Andy and pulling him up the stairs and into my room shutting the door behind me.

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth Shaun? They could of done something about it." Andy said sitting on my bed.

"Yeah right! I need to go to the toilet. I'll be right back." I said walking out of the room before he could answer and locking myself in the bathroom. Just a few tiny cuts won't hurt...

I sat on the floor and pulled out my blade from my pocket and starting to torture myself.

One for being a "gay emo", one for being so weak that I had to tell/ show the whole school me and Andy's secret, one for bringing Andrew into all this, one for bringing Bradie into all this, one for agreeing to go out with Andrew, one for seeing Daniel and his slut, one for getting hurt even more by him, one for only eating a small chips at McDonald's, one for not letting Mum know where I was, one for not telling Dad where I was, one for not telling Liam where I was, one for not answering my phone, one for being a loner at school, one for being such a dissapointment to my family, one for being such a dissapointment to myself, one for being such a dissapointment to Bradie and one, the deepest one, for being such a dissapointment to my boyfriend.

17 straight lines on my arm around the "gay emo" from earlier today. '_We were dead 17 times...'_ I sang in my head. Making up some random stupid thing.

I sighed and put the blade back in my pocket and left my room going back to Andy who was sitting on my bed like an angel.

I went over and sat next to him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Shaun. Baby I'm sick of this. I'm sick of acting like someone I'm not around your parents. I'm sick of lying to them, sick of them being in the dark about things they need to know. Shaun if you don't tell them then I will." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Please don't Andy. Please. They don't need to know anything. They don't care anyway. The only time they're nice is when you're here. You don't understand Andrew. They can't know. If you tell them I'd be kicked out. Andrew if you tell them then it's over between us. Got it?" I said closing my eyes to hold in tears. I wouldn't really leave him. I just said it to stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wasn't actual planning on updating this tonight... But I thought I'd check for a review even though I was saying to myself "pfft no one will review your stupid story" and then... BAM! A new review... So I decided to post another chapter (: enjoy! **

CHAPTER 7

ANDY'S POV

I looked over at Shaun's clock on his bedside table. 12:00am. Shaun was sleeping peacefully in my arms his head resting on my chest and his arms wrapped around me tightly. I pulled away from him softly and quietly so I didn't wake him. He moved and turned to face the other way thankfully not waking up. I tip toed out of his room closing the door behind me and down the stairs. I had to do this. Shaun's parents had to know the truth about their son. Shaun may not like it but it's the way it has to be. He won't break up with me I know he won't. He promised me he'd stay with me forever no matter what happens and if he truelly loves and needs me like he says he does then he won't break up with me.

I approached the lounge room to see Mrs Diviney sitting on the couch by herself watching some tv show.

"Um.." I said to get her attention.

Her head snapped up looking over at me. "Oh Andy. What's wrong?"

I took a seat on the couch opposite her and took in a deep breath. "Where's Mr Diviney?" I asked her.

"He's asleep. Why?" She asked looking concerned as she turned off the tv so her full attention was on me.

"Okay... Well then I guess he'll find out tomorrow." I said not knowing where to begin.

"Okay. What is it Andy?" She asked.

"Shaun's going to hate me for this but uh... Shaun is kinda... gay." I thought this would be a good start.

"Really? Shaun? Naw! Aw my little boy! Do you know if he likes anyone?" She said smiling. This was a good start.

"Well um yeah. Me. I'm gay too. We're kinda going out.." I said smiling shyly.

"Aw that's adorable! Why has Shaun not told me this?!" She asked.

"He was scared. That's not all I have to tell you Mrs Diviney. There is more." I said the smile disappearing as I got to the next part.

"Well go on.." She said.

"Well if you haven't realized Shaun kinda has never had any friends. Before 3 months ago, which today is actually our relationship annerversary not our friendship one, I used to see him walking around the school by himself getting teased and yelled at and bashed and badly bullied. My group of friends is the worst I regret just letting it go now. Daniel, Chris and Darren are the worst really. They always come over to our friends laughing about another story about Shaun, most of them being romours but some being of how they had teased him or bashed him. I used to just laugh along because I didn't know Shaun. Then three months ago Bradie and I got put with him for a science assignment. Shaun came over and I learnt more about him. Learnt how special and truely amazing he is and I fell in love. Around school Shaun is known as the "gay emo" who is a loner and walks around the school by himself. That's only because everyone judges people for how they look. Shaun's such a beautiful young man though. All of this has led Shaun to doubting himself and feeling very insucure with himself that's why he never told you. He always told Liam though.. Or so I've heard. It also led to him feeling depressed. Very depressed. So depressed that he finds relief in self- harm or in other words cutting himself. When he first came to my house and I first saw his arms I was speechless. They look so painful. Today at school Shaun didn't fall down stairs. He got bashed till he couldn't move. Yet he still somehow managed to make his way to the bathrooms that no one uses at the back of the school and carve "gay emo" into his arm. I was sitting with my so called "friends" when he came up and approached me saying "Andy" which was the last thing he said for a while. I took him home to Mum and then sat on my bed holding him, cuddling him, kissing him, comforting him, telling him it was all alright. But I hate this. I hate seeing the one I love so god damn upset. So hurt that he can hold a blade to his skin to take away all the other pain."

At the end of my speech we were both in tears.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before! I never payed enough attention to Shaun. I'm such a horrible mother." She said crying.

"No. Don't say that. You're not. You can change that. Become closer to him, listen to him, be more observent even. I just thought I should tell you the truth. Though Shaun will hate me now." I said standing up.

"Thank you Andy. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." She said smiling.

"It's okay. I'm going to go back to Shaun before he wakes up and realizes that I'm not there. And because I wanna hug him and hold him close to me because he means the world to me and I want him to know that." I said smiling and walking back to Shaun.

He was still in the same position as he was when I left still fast asleep. I crawled back into bed and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, spooning him. He felt my touch and turned around to face me cuddling up to me like how we were before. I heard a content sigh come from Shaun as a small beautiful smile spread across his face in his sleep.

"You too are so beautiful together." I heard Mrs Diviney say from the door. I didn't know she was there..

"Thank you. Only because of Shaun." I said smiling and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Andy." She said closing the door behind her.

I could now sleep. I had said what I had needed to.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

SHAUN'S POV

The smell of pancakes filled my nose waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up from Andy's chest and into his already open, beautiful, blue eyes.

"Morning baby." Andy said smiling and kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning Andy." I said back smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked smiling back.

"Yes very well. Only because I was in your arms." I said even though I know he left sometime during the night. Probably to go toilet I suspect. I just fell right back to sleep once I woke up and he wasn't there.

"Naw baby." He said and pecked my lips softly.

"What about you? You sleep well?" I asked him after softly pecking his lips back.

"Extremlly well. Got something done last night that I've wanted to get down for a while." He said smiling proudly. Now I was confused.

"What? Sleep?" I asked him confused.

He just laughed and held onto me tighter. "No silly! You'll soon found out." He said with a wink. "Mmm I smell pancakes." He said just before Mum called out to us.

"BOYS WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS READY!" She called from downstairs like she expected us to hear her.

"Oh yum! Let's go!" Andy said jumping up out of bed and pulling the blanket off me.

"HEY! It's cold!" I grumbled getting out of bed crossing my arms.

"Aw baby come here I'll keep you warm." He said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Let's go eat." I said pulling away. I walked to the door and opened it and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen. I felt Andy grab my hand holding it in his own and I pulled my hand away giving him the 'no-we-can't-do-that-are-you-crazy?!' look. I turned my head back to where I was looking and heard him chuckle behind me.

ANDY'S POV

As we were walking downstairs into the kitchen to eat I grabbed Shaun's hand holding it tightly in my own. He quickly pulled his hand away and gave me a weird look and I just chuckled behind him. When we arrived in the kitchen Liam was sitting at the table eating pancakes and Mrs Diviney was putting ice cream on top of two plates of pancakes.

"Good morning boys. Sleep well?" She said smiling at us as she set the plates on the table next to Liam.

"Yes. Great sleep." I said smiling and sitting down. Shaun followed me and sat in between me and Liam.

"Well you did look pretty comfy." Mrs Diviney said winking at me, making me laugh and getting a weird look from Shaun.

"Very comfy." I smiled and squeezed Shaun's hand under the table.

"What's going on between you two?" Shaun said looking back and forth between his boyfriend and his mother.

That's when Mrs Diviney's expression changed to one of joking around to one of seriousness and she went and sat on the table across from Shaun, Liam and I.

"I don't know how to say it..." She said looking at me for help.

"Just start from the begginging and work your way through. But first..." I said looking over at Shaun and looking into his beautiful eyes. "Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney, do not get angry at me. I did what I had to do. I did what was right." I told him starting to panic at his reaction.

"Wh-what did you do...?" He asked his voice sounding shaky and unsure if he should of asked that question.

"Just listen to your Mum. And promise you won't run out." I looked towards Mrs Diviney. "Go on..." I said encouragingher to speak.

"Um. Well. Last night after you had fallen asleep Andy came out to talk to me. He told me everything Shaun. From you being gay to you being bullied to you being depressed and self harming. And Shaun I want you to know that I love you no matter what. I don't care if you are gay. You are still my son and I gave birth to you and I love you. Shaun it was hell while being in labour for you. But as soon as I heard the nurse say 'It's a boy' and place you in my arms all the pain slipped away and was replaced by so much happiness and joy. I wouldn't care if you were straight, bi, gay, decided to have a sex change, decided to be a drag queen or whatever it is you do. It's the way you were born and there is nothing wrong with it. You're still my baby boy and you mean the world to me." By the time she had finished talking Shaun was leaning on my shoulder crying, I had my arms around him slightly crying, Liam had a tear rolling down his cheek and Mrs Diviney was crying too.

"Now.. Firstly... Liam.. Do you have anything you're hiding from me?" She asked turning her attention onto Liam.

"N-no." Liam said stuttering a little. I could tell he was lying.

"Better not." Mrs Diviney said turning her attention back onto Shaun.

"Now.. As for those cuts.. Lift your sleeves up please." She said looking at Shaun's arms.

Shaun tensed up and held his arms closer to his body and moved his body in closer to me, seeming like he wanted me to protect him. He shook his head.

"Shaun. Show me your arms. Now please." Mrs Diviney said, her voice a little more stern.

A tear slowly rolled down Shaun's cheek and he hid his face in my chest. I sighed and pushed my chair back and pulled him into my lap.

"Shaun. Just show her. What are you scared of? She isn't going to go crazy at you. She cares. She just wants to see them." I said stroking his cheek softly wiping away the tear.

"F-fine." He said lifting up his sleeves and reaving the "gay emo" cut along one arm and other old cuts and scars around the other one and underneath and around the "gay emo" and a bunch of new looking ones around the "gay emo" that weren't there last time I looked.

I heard Mrs Diviney gasp, Liam sigh and myself speak saying, " Shaun... Why are there new ones..?" I gently grabbed his hand and counted the new ones. 17 deep red cuts.

"Um.. Because I... Um... I got attacked by a lion." He said slowly nodding.

"No you didn't. When did you do them Shaun?" I asked him looking into his eyes, knowing that he finds it difficult to lie to me.

"Last night. When I went toilet." He said looking down away from my eyes, ashamed.

I sighed and hugged him close.

"Finished eating?" Mrs Diviney asked getting up.

"I am." Liam said getting up with her and picking up his plate as Mrs Diviney picked up hers.

"So am I. What about you Shaun?" I said and Mrs Diviney took my plate and waited for Shaun to answer.

"Yeah. I'm full. Thanks Mum." He smiled.

"Thanks Mrs Diviney." I smiled holding tighter onto Shaun as he pulled his sleeve down.

"Mum I'm going to go down to Alex my friend's house."Liam said as he kissed his Mother's cheek.

"Okay honey, tell me when you're coming home." Mrs Diviney smiled and started running the water to wash the dishes.

"I will!" Liam called walking out of the house.

"What are you two going to do today?" Mrs Diviney asked us while washing the plates.

"Um... I might take Shaun shopping." I said smiling at Shaun. "Sound fun baby?"

"Yes. Sounds like a lot of fun." Shaun said smiling up at me.

"Well why don't you two love birds go get ready?" Mrs Diviney smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea." I said getting up, picking up Shaun in the process.

"Thank you Mum." Shaun said before we left.

I took Shaun upstairs and he picked out a pair of skinny jeans, an All Time Low top and a pair of black and purple converses and he walked to the bathroom to get changed. While he was gone I raided his cupboard looking for something to wear but it was all too skinny for me because Shaun's really skinny and I'm fatter then he is. I closed his cupboard and walked into Liam's room and opened his cupboard and picked out some of his clothes to wear. I quickly put them on then walked back into Shaun's room. Seconds later Shaun walked back in.

"My brothers clothes...?" He said looking at my questioningly.

"Yeah, you're to skinny for me to fit in yours." I said with a little laugh.

"Oh. Okay." He said smiling. "Lets go?"

"Yes. Lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

ANDY'S POV

We arrived at the shopping center and we got out of the car and walked inside hand in hand.

"Where are we going first?" I asked Shaun. I'm not going to allow him to pay for anything today. I'm taking him out to spoil him.

"Jay Jays?" He said smiling.

"Sure." I smiled and took his hand in the direction of Jay Jays.

By the time we were done shopping we had spent a lot of money. We had brought: lots of clothes (shirts, jumpers, jackets, jeans, belts,ect), a bunch of cd's, loads of dvds, games for the wii, playstation and xbox, a set of sims 3 games for Shaun and last but not least...Food. There was only one place I wanted to stop at before we went home.

"Baby why don't you go wait in the car? I'm just going to go into the supermarket to buy some chocolate and lollies for us." I said to him lying and passing him the keys.

"Okay. Don't be to long." He replied back smiling and walking to the car.

I smiled watching him dissapear and then walked towards the jewlery store.

"May I help you?" Said the lady at the counter.

"Uh. Yes please. Can you help me find a ring for when I propouse? I'm not to good with these things." I said to her smiling. Yes. I'm going to propouse to Shaun. He is amazing and I love him and I can't see myself with anyone but him.

"Sure." Said the pretty lady. "What type of ring are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure.." I said looking at all the rings to choose from.

"Well. What does she like?" She asked coming out from behind the counter.

"He..." I said correcting her. I saw a surprised look on her face that quickly turned back into the same expression as before. "And again.. I'm not sure. I guess he'll love whatever I get him." I said looking up at her.

"Well these are our male rings." She said leading me to a set of rings. "Take a look."

I started looking through them all. None seemed right. None seemed...Well...Shaun. I kept looking until my eyes stopped right on a beautiful silver ring. It was amazing and almost as beautiful as the boy that is going to wear it... If he says yes. It looked like it was wooven with diamonds and silver. It was amazing and just perfect.

"That one. It's so perfect." I said pointing out the ring.

"Nice choice. It is a very nice ring. I'm sure your boyfriend will love it. And I'm sure he'll say yes. Who could refuse?" She said smiling and getting the ring out.

"I don't know.." I said as the realization of my decision hit me. What if he does say no? How am I going to do this? What am I going to say? It has to be special! It has to be.

"Don't stress about it." She smiled and put the ring in the box and gave it to me and I payed and walked out.

I still had no idea what to do. I pulled out my phone and looked through my phone book looking for April's number. I found it and called it.

_ring ring ring ring_

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey April it's Andy." I said and sat down on one of those seats outside of shops. I put the ring in my pocket so Shaun doesn't see it.

"I know I do have caller ID. Anyway.. What's up?" She asked sounding like her cheerful self.

"Well I just went to a jewlery shop and brought a ring... So I can propouse to Shaun.."

"OH MY GOD!" I heard her scream into the phone.

"Calm down.."

"Sorry. How are you going to do it?" She asked sounding even more cheerful if that's possible.

"I don't know... That's why I called you.." I answered.

"Hm. Well how about we meet up and I can help you?"

"Sounds great." I said with a smile.

"When are you planning on propousing?" She asked.

"Tonight.." I replied.

"That soon?! Oh well. Hmm meet me at the shops in about half an hour?" She asked and I could hear her moving around on the other end of the phone.

"Okay. I'm here already but Shaun's in the car. I'll take him home and meet you back here." I said getting up and walking towards the car.

"Okay. See you soon!" She said hanging up.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I really couldn't. I'm so nervous.

I approached the car and got into the drivers seat and put on my seat belt.

"You took a while." Shaun smiled.

"Uh... Yeah.. Sorry babe." I said starting the car.

"Where's the chocolate and lollies?" He said looking in the back seat like he was expecting to see bags with treats in them.

Shit. I completely forgot that's what I told him.

"Um... That's why I took so long. I couldn't decide what to get so I got nothing." I said watching the road as I drove.

"Seems like you're lying..." Shaun said watching me.

"I'm not Shaun." I said in a stern voice.

"You weren't meeting up with someone behind my back were you...?" Shaun said with a sad look on his face.

"NO!" I said a bit too loudly. "No. Never." I said getting a hold of his hand.

"Okay." He said ending the conversation and looking down at his feet.

"I'm going to drop you home okay. I have a few things I need to do." I said pulling into our street.

"Oh.. Okay." He answered sounding disappointed as I drove inside his drive way.

"I'll come back later." I said not turning the car off.

"Where are you going?" He asked not getting out of the car.

"You don't need to know baby." I said smiling. "I'll see you soon." I leant down and softly kissed his lips. He kissed back while taking his seat belt of and kneeling on the seat, wrapping his arms around my neck. I kissed him for about a minute then pulled away and rested my head against his. "I'll be back soon baby. I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." He said. He lightly pecked my lips once more before stepping out of the car and walking towards the front door. He opened the door and waved goodbye. I blew him a kiss back and watched him go inside before driving back to the shops.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

ANDY'S POV

I walked into the shops, Shaun on my mind, and sent April a text

'_you here yet?' _I sent

It wasn't long before I got a reply.

'_Yeah. I'm at Maccas waiting for you._' She wrote back.

I quickly sent her a text '_Okay. I'm walking there now._' and walked towards McDonald's

I saw her standing hear the shop but not inside. I walked towards her and as soon as she saw me she ran over to me giving me a giant bear hug.

I hugged her back and laughed. " Hey!"

"Hi! I can't believe you're propousing! Oh my god!" She squeeled.

"I know right. I'm so nervous!" I said telling the truth.

"No need to be." She said as we started walking towards no where in particullar. "How's Shaun going after yesterday?" She asked changing the conversation to a more serious one.

"He's okay. I eventually got him talking. And smiling. I told his Mum what happened too. I told her everything. She was completely understanding. But I'm sure he is pretty sore." I answered back in a serious tone.

"Well at least he is okay." She smiled.

"Thank god. Anyway. How am I going to do this?" I asked smiling back.

"Well I was thinking that first you should call his parents and ask for their blessing." She said sounding like the perfect proposal planner.

"His Mum. I wouldn't ask his Dad. And alright." I said pulling out my phone and dialling Shaun's home number.

Shaun answered the phone. Uh oh.

"Hello?" His sweet angel like voice sounded in my ear.

"Um. Hey baby. Is your Mum there?" I asked itching the back of my neck.

"Yeah.. Why?" He asked confused.

"Um. I just uh.. Need to talk to her." I said saying the best excuse I couldn come up with.

"Okay." He said in the same confused tone. "MUM! PHONE!" I heard him scream walking downstairs.

"Who is it?" I heard Mrs Diviney say in the background.

"Andy... He wants to talk to you..?" He said to his mother.

"Hello?" I heard Mrs Diviney say through the phone. I looked up at April scared and she just smiled a reassuring smile.

"Hi Mrs Diviney. Are you around Shaun?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" She said sounding just as confused as her son.

"Um well. I need you to get away from him if that's possible." I said sitting down at the same seat I sat on earlier today.

"Okay." She said. "I'm in my room now. What's going on?" She said as I heard a door close.

"Um. I'm planning on proposing to your son.. But I wanted to get your blessing first?" I asked, my voice coming out smaller and sounding more scared then I had planned.

"Proposing...? As in asking to marry?" She said back. I couldn't hear her emotions through her voice.

"Um yeah. Listen Mrs Diviney, Shaun is my everything. I can't see myself with anyone else. I want it to be official. I want to marry him. I want him to be mine forever. He makes me so happy. Happier then you could ever imagine." I said and looked at April who had a huge smile on her face. She moved a finger down her cheek motioning a tear. A happy tear I'm guessing.

"When are you playing on asking him?" She asked.

"Tonight. But I won't do it if you don't want me to." I said in defense.

"Of course I want you too! You are perfect for each other! I couldn't imagine my son with anyone else. Of course you have my blessing Andy." She said and this time I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"R-really?" I said. "Oh my god. Thank you so much!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"You're welcome Andy." She laughed. "Good luck!" She said before hanging up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and looked up at April.

"Go well I'm guessing." She said standing up.

"Very well." I said standing up. "What's next?"

"Well. I was thinking you can tell him to come over. He'll come of course. If he doesn't want to find a way to convince him to. Then tell him to just come straight in. Don't forget to leave the door unlocked! Then have a trail of rose petals leading from the front door into the kitchen where you will have dinner set on a small table for two. We'll put candles on the table and rose petals on it. and maybe a few flowers in a small vase. But don't want it too look too crowded. You'll appear in the doorway and tell him to sit down and you'll eat dinner with him. During dinner just be all nice and romatic and sweet and loving and yeah. Then after dinner take him into the lounge room and put on some music. Take him outside and ask him to dance. Have lights outside in a love heart shape and dance with him in the middle of the love heart. Eventually twirl him around and as he comes back around to face you drop to one knee. Have the ring in your pocket. Then hold his hand and say whatever it is you want to say. You're coming up with that because it has to come from your heart. Not mine. Mention thinkgs like the first time you saw him, the first time you kissed, the first time you told him you love him. Stuff like that. At the end pull out the box with the ring in it from your pocket and and open it and ask him to marry you. He's bound to say yes. How couldn't he? And then just hug him and kiss him and whatever and then maybe watch a movie with him. Have popcorn and lollies and stuff for during it and then maybe I'll be in your room and I'll watch to see if he says yes from your window. And if he does. While you're watching the movie I'll make another path of rose petals to the bathroom and run a bubble bath with the lights off and candles all in the room and you can end the night with a romantic relaxing bath together. And then when you get in the bath I'll go clean up the kitchen all the dishes then leave. Sound good?" She said smiling.

"Sounds perfect. Thank you April." I said stopping and hugging her."

"You're welcome." She said hugging back. "Now." She pulled away and looked at me. "You have to call your parents and brother and make sure the house is empty for the whole night." She pulled out her phone and passed it to me.

"Oh. Right." I called both my parents and Bradie and explained what was happening and organised with them to go for the night.

I hung up the phone with my Mum and smiled at April.

"Well..?" She said smiling back.

"Mum and Gerald are going to take Chris and Ash out to a hotel for the night and Bradie is going to go stay at a friends. They'll all be gone when we get home."

"That's perfect!" She said a bit to loud.

"Yeah. Now what am I going to cook for dinner? Two minute noodles?! You know I can't cook!" I said worriedly.

April laughed and shook her head. " No of course not! I'll help you cook something. How about speghetti? Sound good?" She asked walking towards the supermarket.

"Sounds great!" I said smiling and following her.

We walked around the supermarket and got all the stuff we needed to cook the spaghetti and then we moved on to the lolly aisle.

"Hmm..." April said as I pushed the trolly.

"We need popcorn." She grabbed a few packets of microwave popcorn and put it in the trolly. "We need chocolate." She grabbed a heap of different flavoured cadbury chocolate and threw that in too. "Lollies." She grabbed a packet of snakes, sour coke bottles, teeth, and a whole lot of other crap and threw it in."Think that's enough?"

"I know it's enough." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the drinks.

"What drinks?" I asked her scanning the drinks.

"Hmm. What's his favourite soft drink?" She asked looking with me.

"Coke." I answered right away.

She grabbed two big bottles of coka- cola and put them in the trolly.

"We'll go pay for this and then we'll go into the liquar shop and get you some alcohol." She smiled. "But not too much! You can't get drunk!" She said walking over to the counter.

We payed and then went into the liquar shop.

"What drinks?" She asked.

"Cruisers?" I asked looking towards my favourite alcoholic drink.

"If that's what you want." She said walking over to the fridge and opening it and grabbing out a variety of cruisers. We went and payed for that and walked towards the florist.

We walked in and asked the shop assistent for rose petals. Lots of rose petals. She gave April a few plastic bags full while I went looking at the rest of the flowers.

April came up behind me with the trolly. "What you looking at?" She asked.

"Just the flowers. They're really pretty." I turned around to face her and smiled.

We walked out of the shop and to my car (April had taken the bus here). We put all the food and drinks and rose petals in the back seat and got in the car and drove towards bunnings wearhouse to buy the outside lights.

We both got out of the car and left the shopping in the car and walked inside bunnings. We asks one of the staff members for help. They led us to the outside lights and we chose the little ones that you stick in the ground and the color of the light is white. A white lighter. We grabbed as many as we thought we'd need and walked off towards the car. We put the lights in the back with the rest and drove off to my house.

As soon as we got back we quickly rushed everything inside hoping Shaun doesn't see from next door. First thing we did was put the lights up outside. Then we set up the table with the candles and the plates and cups and forks and rose petals and everything else. Then we put the rose petals in a trail from the front door to the table. Then we made a huge mess cooking the spaghetti and serving it on the two plates and poured cruisers into wine glasses. Then we set up the lights outside. We cleaned up the mess and went and sat on the couch.


End file.
